


Happiness

by Dlna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin｜Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlna/pseuds/Dlna





	Happiness

*在长期潜水偶尔冒泡的时候刷一波存在感……

*ABO，有番设定（灵魂绑定）

*小两口的日常

*ooc，注意避雷，

 

Happiness

 

艾莲•叶卡，是在艺术界小有名气的新晋画师，因为画风独特，所以不少的前辈都挺看好他。由于从未见过其人，也查不到他的任何背景，给了那些Alpha们热衷于收藏的理由，并且将它们视为珍品。他们却想不到这些的画作却出自于一个被他们视为最底层的Omega。

 

“別……嗯、啊……轻点……唔嗯……啊！……”

 

因为艾莲……不，应该是艾伦•耶格尔，他有一个很宠溺他的爱人，是他的番。

 

“艾伦……喜欢吗？”

 

“喜欢……好、好喜欢……利威尔、先生……”

 

里维•阿克曼，是当今商业界数一数二的CEO。与其说他是老总，还不如说是掌握着整个商业界。商业上的征战几乎从来只有凯旋这两个字，甚至被冠以“不败将军”的称号。却怎么也没想到，之后每次在面对他的番——艾伦时，他总是节节败退，最后丢盔卸甲举着白旗向艾伦投降。

 

对于艾伦，他从来只有宠溺两个字。并不是说所有的Alpha只会统治Omega，让这些本就稀少的Omega变成生产的工具。相反来说，利威尔更愿意去满足艾伦。

 

其中也包括了并不被其他人看好的Omega能做好除了生产以外的事情，就像画画这一项。

 

“利、利威尔先生！……”

 

“艾伦！……”

 

伴随着利威尔一声野兽般的低吼，他的爱液源源不断地在艾伦体内喷薄而出，滚烫的精液让艾伦止不住的绞紧肉壁，艾伦的小腹也明显比之前鼓起了一点。利威尔退出艾伦的穴口，过多的精液因为不能立刻闭合的小穴里缓缓地倘了出来。轻轻抱过有些昏昏欲睡的艾伦，在光洁的额头上吻了吻。

 

“利威尔先生……”带着一丝沙哑的，不高不低的声音，与这是艾伦情爱之后声音，也是利威尔也知道他的小爱人又想做点什么事了。

 

“明天说好吗？”利威尔忍不住抚摸着艾伦这张令他疼爱的脸颊，“今天已经很晚了，你需要休息。”

 

“我想做一次早饭给利威尔先生……”

 

言外之意……

 

利威尔有一点犹豫。

 

“可以吗？”

 

艾伦将双手挂在利威尔的脖颈上，努力让自己能够亲吻上利威尔的薄唇。

 

“里维将军……可是不能犹豫的哦……”

 

越来越放肆地索吻，那双干净纯洁的漂亮眼眸变得迷离起来。

 

“……答应你。”

 

“太好了！利威尔先生。”艾伦笑起来真好看，弯弯的像月牙一样。

 

“不过，”利威尔又将艾伦压回床上，方才还是满满笑意的蜜色眸子在压下的瞬间透出了一丝惊讶，“我想把那天前晚的先提前补回来。”

 

“不……啊！……嗯、啊……”

 

快感再次袭击了艾伦的大脑，他感觉他眼前一阵眩晕。虽然这也是他预料的结果之一，但是他根本没有想到，利威尔居然让他整晚都没有休息上。

 

直到床头昏黄的睡眠灯被窗外天空的亮度覆盖，艾伦终于如愿以偿的……晕了过去。

 

……

 

利威尔在清洁完毕之后，并换了干净的床单，抱着艾伦补了几个小时的睡眠之后不得不在韩吉和埃尔文的连番电话轰炸之后继续这新的一天。

 

“如果你们吵醒了艾伦我会分分钟让你们的后颈肉分家。”

 

埃尔文和韩吉也就只好闭嘴。毕竟十几年的相处，这个视艾伦为珍宝的妻管严可是惹不起的。

 

渐渐入冬的季节有些犯冷，利威尔拿来了新的羊绒被加在艾伦现在盖着的秋被上。轻手轻脚地捂好被角之后，还是忍不住在艾伦的额头上印下一个很轻的吻。

 

利威尔拿上艾伦给他提前准备的外套准备出门时，一条很普通的黑色围巾安静地挂在他的外套上。这是艾伦织给他的，虽然围巾没有任何的花样，甚至还能发现一两个因为漏针而出现的洞被缝合起来的痕迹。但是利威尔就是喜欢，因为这是他可爱的媳妇给他织的。

 

唯一的美中不足就是他的艾伦还在睡梦中，平时都是艾伦给他整理衣服的，而今天只能他自己围上了。

 

「艾伦：  
晚饭拜托了。  
利威尔」

 

这是利威尔与艾伦并没有约定的习惯，将需要交代的事情写在便利贴上然后粘在门上。有时候利威尔偶尔没有需要交代的话就会写一点令艾伦面红耳赤的话，然后艾伦会将这张便利贴收起来，夹在一个专门买来的一个厚笔记本里。

 

等到利威尔回家的时候就会拿出夹在这个笔记本里的便利贴对利威尔说：“噢，利威尔先生，你真的是太糟糕了。”

 

之后，利威尔会拿出证据证明他并不糟糕。甚至，有时候连晚饭都不让艾伦吃完。

 

……

 

“欢迎回家，利威尔先生。”艾伦接过利威尔的大衣挂在门口的衣架上，“因为利威尔先生的原因，今天只有意大利面可以吃。……还有利威尔先生，洗澡水放好了，请快去洗澡，不然今天你去睡沙发好了。”

 

艾伦被利威尔有力的双臂紧紧圈住艾伦纤细的腰肢，轻轻啃吻着艾伦的脸颊。

 

“啊啊……小鬼翅膀长硬了是吗？”居然敢说出让他睡沙发这样的话。

 

“没……”艾伦很清楚如果他继续强硬下去估计明天晚饭都不用做了，直接等着吃后天晚上的晚饭就可以了。“利威尔先生，一会水会冷掉的。锅里还煮着酱汁呢。”

 

“啧，好吧小鬼。”利威尔执起艾伦的双手，把玩着纤细的手指，在无名指银色婚戒上稍作停留之后。唇上比艾伦要凉一些的唇瓣贴了上来，轻轻吮吸了一下就放开艾伦，“起锅的时候小心点，别烫着了。”

 

“我知道的，利威尔先生。”艾伦笑着回吻了利威尔，转身进到厨房开始忙碌今晚的晚饭，利威尔则乖乖听老婆话去洗澡。

 

需要换的家居服折叠整齐放在衣架上，浴巾也挂在了顺手的地方，水温调在了适宜的温度，需要换洗的衣服只需要丢进挂在墙上的衣物篓里，第二天艾伦会将它们洗的干干净净之后晾干，然后熨平整挂在他们两人合用的衣柜里。

 

利威尔每次在这些时刻都非常庆幸地感叹自己灵魂绑定的另一半真的是个很可爱的家伙。

 

从不腻烦。

 

因为他会知道艾伦能够感受到来自于他的幸福。

 

“利威尔先生，洗好了就出来吃饭了。”利威尔在浴室穿衣服时猜测着这个可爱的家伙会将艾伦独家配菜摆成什么可爱的图案呢？

 

“啊，来了。”

 

幸福是一件很简单的事情。

 

因对方感到幸福而幸福着。

 

Tbc。


End file.
